


Different Worlds

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never let anything...ANYTHING move from his path. Until now. His whole world is about to be changed by a girl from a different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in NINE years. Yes nine years. And when I did it was always RPF. This is my first time writing a fic based on a world that is already established. I have been watching the movies as I write this, and adding things as I go. Forgive me if this sucks. LIke I said, it's been forever and I feel like I have lost my touch.
> 
> I will work on making my chapters longer. That has always been an issue for me.
> 
> Love it or hate it...let me know...thanks
> 
> ~Alie

"What do you see?" The two way radio squawked.

Grace groped for the offending device. "Jesus, Jane I think the whole galaxy heard you!" She was screening the tents in front of her looking for a man who could be an alien. She thought it more likely he was a crazy beach bum, but the jury was still out on that.

Ever since Jane hit the blond man who called himself Thor, she’d been acting crazy. Questions arose everywhere. Was he an alien? Was he from another planet? Perhaps he was from another galaxy. He claimed he was from Asgard. Grace and Eric seriously doubted any of it. Jane took no notice of them, however, as she talked about portals to other planets, different constellations and many other unintelligible things.

Grace loved her cousin who was her friend and the only relative left to her after her own family was killed in a car wreck three years earlier. Most days she had no idea what the hell Jane was talking about. She found it best to just nod and agree to help with whatever Jane needed done. Now she was asking for help to rescue Thor.  
This is how Grace ended up on hill, like a spy, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might offer some assistance. Thor must be a rare breed of beach bum if a government agency was interested in him. 

"I am picking up some movement in the tent itself, but the main part of this compound seems to have more security than the president. I am going to try and get a closer look. Over."

"Be careful, Grace. I don't think we can get both of you out if you’re caught. Over."

"Roger."

Grace couldn't believe she was acting all Ethan Hunt to help Jane. This was by far the craziest thing she had done to placate her lovable and neurotic cousin. Checking left and right, she hunched up on her knees and moved towards a truck and ducked behind it. Starting to hum the Mission Impossible theme, she peered around the truck and lifted her binoculars to get a better view.

"What do we have here?", she whispered to herself. Through the foggy plastic she could make out the form of a tall gentleman with what seemed to be black hair. It was hard to tell as very little was visible through the dense plastic. She could, however, see him leaning down trying to pull something out of the ground.

*- *- *- *

"Damn!" 

Loki knew he shouldn't have tried to lift the hammer. Thor was the only one in recent memory who’d been able to wield it. Since his brother had been banished to Midgard, Loki thought maybe, just maybe he would be able to lift it. He had no such luck. Even contending with his brother’s stupidity and banishment it seemed he, Loki, was still not worthy. That would soon change.

About to leave, Loki stopped and looked around. He felt eyes upon him. However impossible it was, he knew someone was looking at him. How could someone see him? The room was empty except for him and Mjölnir. Agents were gazing through windows above, but he knew they weren’t seeing him. He was concealed just as he had been with his brother. He’d come to break the unfortunate news about their father, how Thor was no longer welcome Asgard and how he, Loki, was now king. He’d felt a twinge of guilt seeing the tears in Thor's eyes, but a king had to be strong. He could show no weakness.

In that moment, however, no one had seen him. Illusion was one of his many talents. Because of this, he found it highly intriguing that someone was able to watch him now.

*-*-*-*

”Shit! Someone’s coming! Over!" Grace put the radio in her pocket and turned to leave.

"Grace! Grace! What’s going on?"

Taking off in a fast crawl, she head butted a pair of legs and swore. "Shit." 

Slowly, her eyes followed those legs all the way up to the face of the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. "I’m arrested, aren't I?" Grace muttered.

"How are you seeing me?" Loki inquired.

If she hadn't been on the ground already, Grace was pretty sure she would have melted into puddle at his feet. Sex and chocolate. His voice was sex and chocolate.

"GRACELAND IRIS!!"

Standing up, she grabbed the radio out of her back pocket. "I'm fine, Jane. Give me a second. Over."

"Now," Grace stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. The beach bum was Jane's kind of guy. This dark and sexy man standing in front of her just happened to be her type. He had long black hair, blue eyes and cheekbones that could rival a god’s. Oh, and he was tall. He was tall enough to where she’d have to tilt her head back to get a good look at him. This in itself was a feat considering her 5’11” frame. She was startled out of her musings by his sudden closeness when he leaned down to look her straight in the eye.

"I asked you a question. How are you seeing me, Human?" His voice was low with a hint of menace.

"Really? Human?” Grace groaned. “Let me guess. You're with the alien beach bum in there aren’t you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki arched an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. "Alien beach bum?, I do not understand." He snikered when she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah seven foot tall, blond. Arms that never end?"

"Oh you mean Thor. My brother."

Before she could reply, her radio went off again. 

"Grace, Erik has Thor. Move out now. Before you get caught. Over."

Not taking her eyes off the man in front of her, she grabbed the radio. "Yeah..about that.."

"FREEZE"

Whipping around, Grace put her arms up. "Dude, sorry. I was giving this guy directions. That's all." She pointed to the man and smiled.

"Miss are you okay?" 

"They can't see me love," Loki said chuckling under his breath.

"I...yes I am, sorry. I just...took a walk..I haven't ate anything..", Grace stopped talking, thinking she was making things worse. She whipped her head around and glared at the man, when he laughed.

The gaurd pulled out his radio, "Just a girl, sir. She was out walking and got lost."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Agent Coulson. I'm sure."

"Escort her off the premisis. Make sure she knows not to come back."

Grace smiled at the gaurd. "Thank you." She got the feeling that this was something that was rarely done.

"Just don't come back here."

"Yes Sir.," She saluted him, turned to walk away and turned back. Actually looking at the man who was now standing behind the gaurd.

"I didn't get your name."

Loki smiled. The gaurd smiled.

"Agent James, Miss. Adam James."

"Loki, of Asgard."

"Well, Agent James," she replied while winking at Loki, "very nice to meet you."

Grace's eyes widened as Loki nodded his head and then dissapeared from in front of her. 'Whoa', she thought to herself. 

"Nice meeting you too, Miss. Take care. And stay away from here. It's for your own good."

She smiled again and then ran off in the direction of Jane and the rest of the rescue party.

~~~

"Where's Eric and Thor?," Grace asked running up to Jane.

"Not sure. Erik just said 'get Grace and head back', what happened to you? 

"I was caught by a lovely Agent James. I BS'd my way out it so it's all good."

Grace kept the whole Loki thing to herself. She still couldn't wrap her mind around him. It. Two aliens? Because Loki sure wasn't the beach bum type.

"This is geting crazy, Grace."

She smiled at her cousin. "And you, my dear are crazy about him."

Jane scowled. "I am most certianly not. I am just worried about him. I did hit him. Twice. The least I can do is help him."

"Hmmm hmmm. Whatever you say Miss Foster. Whatever you say."

~~~~

Pacing in the throne room, Loki was disconcerted. Still trying to piece together why a mere mortal could hear and see him when no one..NO ONE was supposed to be able to unless he wanted it. There were very few on Asgard that could see through his illusions, and Midgardians were never able to. Sitting down on the throne, he sighed.

"What ails you my son?."

Loki turned to see his mother coming up to him. A fresh wave of guilt hit him as he looked at her. He knew she was hurting from Thor's banishment, and their..Thor's father falling ill. Most of that burden lieing with him.

Shaking his head he looked at his mother, Frigga. "It is nothing, Mother", and everything he thought. "How is Father?"

"Sleeping, still. I think his heart is broke, knowing how you are hurting, and wondering what has become of Thor." Frigga, grabbed his hand and held it to her chest.  
"I am worried for you my, son. I love you. And your father loves you as well. Even if you don't believe it right now."

Standing up, Loki pushed his mother aside. "I don't have time to talk right now, mother. I have things to attend to."

"I just want you to be happy Loki. That is all any mother wants."

Loki looked at his mom thoughtfully. "I don't think that is my fate, Mother."

Frigga watched him leave, heart breaking all over again for her confused and oft misunderstood son.

~~~

'Happiness,' Loki wasn't sure he even knew what that was anymore. Entering his chambers he walked out on the balcony overlooking the city. His city now. It was what he wanted. Yet, he still felt something was missing. And he couldn't get his mind off the Midgardian girl he had the fortune...or misfortune..to have just met.

"Happiness.." He said the word outloud. It felt uncomfortable on his tongue.

Maybe talking to, seeing the girl again would help alleviate some of the distracted thoughts running through his mind. He had a war to fight. To win. And he didn't need any distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace glanced at the clock on the bedside table. She was crashing at Erik's place. Thor brought a very drunk Erik to Jane's camper. He was passed out on Jane's bed, Darcy had her couch, and so Grace felt the odd girl out because it looked liked Thor wasn't going to leave anytime soon. And she had a job she had to get to at the diner in town.  
So, here she was. Tossing and turning at two in the morning. Fantasizing about a black haired, blue eyed, obviously alien of a man. A man she had talked to all of two minutes, if that. But apparantly that didn't matter to her pshyche. 

"UHHG", she threw the covers off and stood up.

"Do most humans move about like that when they are abed?"

She was so startled by the voice behind her that her self defense lessons kicked in and she whirled on the intruder. She kicked him and he flew back.  
Loki was so shocked that this girl could dare to attack him AND knock him on his ass, that he stared up at her for a few seconds from his postion on the floor.

"OH shit. Loki. What the hell?!?! Do you sneak up on women where you come from?"

Standing up, Loki smiled slightly. "Not usually. But I will keep this incident in mind for future reference."

"Not used to getting your ass handed to you on a platter are we?" Grace said with a wink.

"Not usually." He said standing and straightening his coat.

"So," Grace said starting to walk out of the bedroom, "why are you here?"

Loki was a bit peeved at the girl just turning her back and walking out on him, expecting him to follow. He was a king. But her question held merit. And an answer he didn't have for her.

She grabbed a soda out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. "Want one?"

Loki shook his head. He had tried the fould tasting beverage in a tin can before and he swore he would never drink it again.

Grace shrugged. "Your loss." She took a couple sips of her Pepsi while looking at him over the can. She set in the counter and crossed her arms in front of her.  
"Well? I'm waiting. Why is there an alien stalking me at two AM?"

He took two steps towards her and towered over her. "Your insolence is getting old, human. I am a king."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Enough with the human thing. I have a name you know."

"And if I don't care?"

"You would be a liar." She said without even batting an eyelash. Maybe goading this alien king was a bad idea, but she was enjoying the byplay.

"No one calls me a liar and lives." Loki was now angry. A liar indeed.

"Yet, I am still standing here. Having a stare down with you. Not that I mind. You do have incredible eyes." She winked at him again.

This girl was throwing him completly off balance. Before he knew what he was doing, he asked "what is your name?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "Grace. Grace Foster. Pleased to meet you Loki...Do you even have a last name? I mean Thor is just Thor..so..."

Despite himself, Loki smiled slightly. "Just Loki."

"Well, just Loki. It is nice to meet you." She held out her hand to have him shake it. He just looked at her. And she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Now why are you here?"

With umcharacterstic honesty, he answered her with a quiet "I don't really know."

"Just what every girl wants to hear."

Loki just looked at her. She really was a strange one. "You could see me."

Grace shook her head. "Again with the seeing you. Yes I could. Is this so strange? You were standing right in front of me."

Loki began to pace. "Yes, in fact it is. Not many see me when I choose for them not to. Some Asgardians can see through my illusions, but Midgardians. Never."

"Whoa wait," she took another swallow of her soda, "illusions? Asgardians? Midgardians? What in the hell are you talking about space boy?"

His jaw clenched at what seemed was a total lack of disrespect on her part for who and what he was. "Do you not know anything of mythology?"

"Like Zeus and Apollo and Hades?"

Loki shook his head. "Earth has many mythologies. Greek. Roman. And Norse."

Grace scrunched up her nose. "Disney Hurcules is about all I know about mythology. Maybe some Percy Jackson. SO you are like a God or something? An alien god king hybrid?"

She seemed completely unaffected by his presence. "Or something," was all he said in response.

With Loki standing there looking at her, the kitchen suddenly seemed to small. " You sure you don't want something to drink?" She stood up and opened the fridge.

"I am fine," he said smiling a little at her sudden discomfort.

Grace looked at him. "Let's go outside." She turned and ran out the sliding glass doors, trying not to care if the compelling man followed her or not.

Turning she leaned against the railing. "So, I couldn't see you, and this bothered you."

Loki nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. It is unusual. And distracting."

Cocking her head, Grace smiled and sat down on a chair. "I'm distracting you, am I?" She winked at him. Again.

"More than I care to admit." he said quietly.

Choosing to ignore that bit of information, Grace looked up at the still standing Loki. "Can you sit down, I'm gonna get a neck ache looking up at you like this."

Loki turned and sat in a chair near him. He was thinking how strange it was to be sitting with an Asgardian woman on her patio. And talking.

"So you came her earlier to talk to your brother, Thor. What happened with him. Why is he here? He seemed...lost when we found him." Or Jane found him. With her camper. But Grace kept that part to herself. Not wanting to upset Thor's brother.

"I do not want to talk about Thor." Loki said in a lethal tone. 

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Brother issues much?"

He should have known, she would have latched on to the one thing that he did not want to talk about. "I do not want to talk about him."

"OK then. Tell me about..." she looked around and up at the sky, "about where you come from. Your family. Apart from Thor of course. Your mom and dad. Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: When I See You Smile ~ Bad English
> 
> I am really working on making my chapters longer. Forgive any typos or anything my beta had dissapeared.

From the look in Loki's eyes, Grace realized she may have asked the wrong question. And she really thought he wasn't going to answer. Then his eyes changed. Got sad, somehow. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Loki? Are you ok?" She asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He looked down at where their hands were touching. No one but his mother had touched him like this in years. Without looking at Grace he turned her hand over and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"My mother's name is Frigga." Which was true. He may have another but he had no idea who that might be. "She taught me the art of illusion."

"You mean the illusion that I can see?" She asked smiling at him.

Loki managed a smile and looked at her. "Yes. Those kind of illusions."

Loki dropped her hand and felt the loss immediatly. He scowled. Distractions. They seemed to piling up when it came to this human girl. To Grace.

"Frigga is a beautiful name."

Grace smiled at the first real smile that Loki had bestowed upon her.

"She is a beautiful woman. I am lucky to have her." 

And just like that his smile faded and she could tell that Loki was back to a sad place, that he couldn't seem to get out of. "Loki.." She whispered.

He looked up at her and she grabbed his hand this time. The unshed tears and sadness in his eyes made her want to cry.

"What are you doing to me?," he asked quietly.

Grace just looked at him. She had no idea what to say.

Loki thought it best to change the subject. "What about your family, human."

Grace smiled. He was teasing her. "Well, space boy," she winked at him yet again. She dropped his hand and sat back in the chair, "Jane is my only family. Eight years ago my parents died in a car crash. I came to live with my aunt and uncle and Jane. And have been following Jane around ever since."

Loki could sense that despite that tough and saracastic facade, Grace was hurting as well.

"I see you are a master at illusion as well." He said softly.

"Come again?"

"You have wounds that run deep." 

She looked at him thoughtfully. "That makes two of us I imagine."

And that was the crux of the matter. Loki sensed something different about this girl. Distraction. He didn't like that fact that he wanted to get to know this girl. That he felt like he could tell her everything, and she could somehow make it better. 

Grace could see that she was losing him, and she didn't want him to leave. Not just yet. "Music..what kind of music do you like Loki? Do they have music where you come from?"  
And just like that Grace changed the subject. 

Nodding his head, Loki smiled. "Yes we have music. But," he looked around, "I don't think you have any of our music here."

Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully, "probably not. Do you like any of our music?"

"I have enjoyed many of your types of music. Some of which have strange names. I find that I enjoy something called Nine Inch Nails. There are several others. But they come to mind first."

Grace laughed outright. "Nine Inch Nails? Really? Wow. Ok. That was not what I would have picked as your music of choice. I take it you don't dance then? Just wander around your palace or whatever in a constant state of angst and depression?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Lately that has been more true than he would care to admit. "I don't dance."

"That doesn't suprise me."

"I am going to assume that you like to dance."

Grace stood up, "hell yes..." she went into the livingroom and grabbed her Note 3 and plugged it in to the stereo on the porch. 

"Fast or slow?" She asked looking at him.

Loki just stared. His thoughts went somewhere he was sure that Grace was not asking about. "Whatever pleases you."

Smirking, Grace continued to scroll through her playlist. "You shall dance with me."

"No." He shook his head. "I shall watch you."

"Party pooper. Anyhow this is my favorite band...and one of my favorite songs by them. In fact I learned the dance to this song when it came out. I guess now is a good time to see if I still got it."

She hit play and turned to face him. "I haven't done this is years so be nice."

Loki smiled. "I am always nice."

Grace winked. "For some reason I don't believe you"

Before he could reply the music started and he was immediatly entranced by the way she moved.

Grace was suprised that she could remember the moves. She had told him the truth when she said she hadn't done this dance in years. Yes, she listened to NSYNC all the time still, but it had been almost eleven years since she had danced with Jane in their bedroom. She danced up to Loki and pulled him up. She was going to get him to dance with her if it was the last thing she did. "Come on space boy, you know you want to shake it with me."

Loki just stood their staring down at her. "I don't shake anything, human. Ever." 

She just laughed, and continued to dance around him and the song ended and she was in front of him. Looking up into his eyes, happy to see them a little less sad.

"What was that song called?"

"That was Bye Bye Bye, from NSYNC. They haven't done anything in years but they will always be my favorite."

Loki wasn't sure he liked the song that was playing, but there was something about it that made him smile. Or maybe it was Grace and the way she enjoyed it.

The song changed and Grace smiled. It was slower. "How about slow dancing?"

"Slow dancing?," Loki asked momentarily lost in Grace's eyes.

He didn't even realize what was happening until they were moving. 

"Yes. Slow dancing."

Grace loved this song too. And she was really happy that she was getting to share it with Loki. As strange as it was, they were connected.  
"This is also a favorite of mine. When I See You Smile from a long forgotten band called Bad English."

Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through  
Through this world without having you   
I just wouldn't have a clue   
'Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free   
And then I see you reach for me   
Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight   
And then I see you baby   
And everything's alright, everything's alright   
When I see you smile, I can face the world  
Oh, oh  
You know I can do anything   
When I see you smile, I see a ray of light  
Oh, oh  
I see it shining right through the rain   
When I see you smile   
Baby when I see you smile at me  
Oh, yeah  
Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do   
What a touch of your hand can do   
It's like nothing that I ever knew   
Hay  
And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it  
'Cause you're here with me now   
And one look at you baby   
Is all I'll ever need, all I'll ever need  
Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight   
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hay, everything's alright   
It's alright

They just stared at each other the whole time the song was playing. When the song ended, Loki took a step back.

He looked down at Grace. "I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again?," she asked quietly.

Loki started to raise his arm to touch her face and stopped. "I imagine not."

The he was gone. Leaving Grace staring at an empty spot.

"Well, hell." She turned and went back to her bedroom. Hoping to get a couple hours sleep before she had to work.

~~~~~~

Loki's first thought when he returned to his chambers was that it didn't help at all. Talking to Grace was a big mistake. Dancing with her was even worse. He held her in his arms. He had to put that out of his mind as he moved ahead with his plan and to keep Thor out of the way.

~~~

Landing on Jotunheim, he stopped and took a deep breath. Despite his earlier confidence, Loki was a bit apprehensive about mixing with the Frost Giants. He wasn't sure what they would do. Wasn's sure what Laufey would do.

"Kill him"

'Well, that is not a good start to the conversation.', he thought to himself. "After all I have done for you?". He hoped that Laufey would take the hint.

"So you are the one that showed us the way into Asgard?"

"That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for awhile longer."

"I will hear you."

Loki was relieved. And encouraged so he took a few steps closer to the leader of the Frost Giants. "I will conceal you, and a handfull of your soldiers. Lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufy was curious about this man who was so willing to turn traitor on his own kind. But then again, Loki wasn't really of their kind. 

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predeccesor. Once Odin is dead I will return the casket to you" He knew that would get Laufy's aattention. "And you can return Jotunheim to all its'," he paused and looked around. It really was a dreadful place. He may have been born there, but for all it's problems, Asgard was his home. "glory."

It didn't take long for Laufey to decide. "I accept."


End file.
